1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a transistor having a buried channel and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A buried channel array transistor (BCAT) includes a gate electrode buried in a trench. Thus, it can overcome a short-channel effect. Characteristics of the BCAT may change according a depth to which the gate electrode is buried from the surface of a substrate. For example, gate-induced drain leakage (GIDL) and the amount of current may change.